


First comes love

by BrokenTailLights



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Meeting the Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 08:23:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10081316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenTailLights/pseuds/BrokenTailLights
Summary: Where Ashton meets Luke's family for the first time





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I was clearing out my drafts and I found this cute gem. I'm not really a 5sos fan anymore, but I still thought this one shot was super sweet. I apologise if there are any grammar or spelling mistakes because it's been almost a year since I last read over it. This is also the last Lashton thing I will be posting on this account, so i do hope you all enjoy it :)

Ashton had been dreading this day for three weeks. Ever since he figured out the exact amount of time away from their hometown show, Ashton found himself constantly thinking about it whenever he was alone. Because a show back home didn't only mean performing in front of his own family, it meant performing in front of Luke's.  
Sure, he'd met Liz and Andy and Luke's older brothers more times than he could count, but that was it. Luke had made sure to remind him that not only were his immediate family attending the Sydney show, but also his grandparents, Jack and Ben's partners, and his cousins. Luke had a big family, and Luke's big family loved to support him. He also knew that they'd be dying to meet him.

  
The morning of the show went smoothly, as they had been staying at a hotel with little time to do anything drastic so they hadn't actually been able to meet their families yet. They'd been instructed to make their way to the venue a little earlier than usual, as a backstage interview was to take place just after soundcheck, and at this point Ashton's nerves kicked in. He knew that he wasn't being very subtle, because soundcheck fans threw him concerned looks when he din't answer every damn question thrown at the band, and when the question 'Are you looking forward to meeting your family after so many months?' Cropped up, Luke's smile lit and Ashton wanted to bury himself under the leather couch and maybe retreat after 24 hours.

  
Family meant the world to Luke and Ashton was very aware of this as his boyfriend made a point of it every chance he got. So Ashton attempted to watch the beautiful look that empowered Luke's face when he spoke of something he loved, and it made Ashton's heart warm at the fact that Luke's face held that very expression when talking about Ashton.

  
"Stop being so fond" Michael muttered very, very quietly whilst Luke rambled and Ashton turned to the smirking guitarist,

  
"I'm not" Ashton insisted, though now he thought of it his jaw was starting to ache a little from the small smile that had been graced upon his features, the entire time Luke was talking.

  
"Whatever you say" Michael mused and Ashton suddenly had a strong desire to punch him in the nose.

Ashton was relieved when the interview was over, but then again not so much because their show was in less than an hour and after the show he would not only be meeting up with his own family, but also Luke's.

  
Ashton managed to get Luke up against the dressing room door fifteen minutes before showtime anyway,

  
"What's up with you today?" Luke asked, head tilted slightly as Ashton kissed down his neck, making sure not to mark him,  
  
"Nothing" Ashton whispered, but the lie could be heard from a mile away,  
  
"Ash-" Luke spoke in a hushed tone. He grabbed his boyfriend by the waist, using another hand to tilt Ashton's chin up to face him "What's going on?"  
  
Ashton bit his lip, avoiding the blonde's eyes,  
"I guess I'm nervous"  
  
"Because it's a hometown show? Hey babe, just think of it as a normal show yeah? I know our families are in the crowd but-"  
  
"It's not mine I'm worried about" Ashton cut in "I-it's yours."  
  
Luke raised an eyebrow,  
"Mine?"  
  
"Yes. I need to make sure I put on a good show because they need to approve of me Luke. Your parents and brothers have seen it before but what about the rest of them? And then I'm expected to meet them backstage aren't I? Luke, what if they don't like me?"  
  
The younger boy bit his lip, studying Ashton for a second before sighing,  
"Hey hey, I- I know it's a little nerve wracking. But I'm also really sure that they'll love you. How can they not? You're funny and sweet and- and hot." Ashton giggled a lot, causing Luke's own smile to flicker "Just- just relax yeah? You'll do great, and they're going to adore you, I just know it"  
  
Ashton nodded, mood uplifted slightly as he only hoped his boyfriend was right.

Luke was right about the concert. It went amazing, maybe one of their best shows so far, and it had also kicked the adrenaline into him so he was buzzing when they got off stage, bundled nerves and anxious thoughts vanished as he raked a hand through his incredibly sweaty hair. The boys had all agreed to quickly change their clothes (and maybe wash their hair, apply deodorant) before racing back to meet their families.

  
Luke's family had completely flown from Ashton's mind, as he ran to his mother hugging her tightly.  
"Hey Ash" She said softly, and Ashton only hugged her tighter because wow he had missed his mother's hugs. He managed to squeeze his brother and sister into one tight sibling hug, a laugh emitting when they started squabbling about who missed him more.  
  
"Well I missed you both equally" Ashton attempted to quieten them down, and they both nodded, identical smiles still etched on their faces.

Ashton's smile broke, when his mother nodded behind him, then took ahold of Lauren and Harry's hand, speaking softly about something to do with waiting at another entrance before walking away, but Ashton payed attention to nothing because when he turned around he saw Jack Hemmings and a beautiful woman with straight brown hair, behind them stood an old couple, along with Luke's parents and Luke's eldest brother. Ashton also noticed a small child, sporting some of their band merch. He breathed a small sigh of relief when he saw his boyfriend next to them all,  
  
"Uh.. Ash, this is Ben, Jack, my mum and dad who you've met before- that's Celeste, and these are my grandparents. Oh, and this is Toby." He paused before turning back to his family "Guys this is my boyfriend Ashton"

Ashton gave a small sheepish smile, before he found himself being dragged towards the elder couple,  
  
"Ashton, my boy, we've heard many, many tales about you."  
  
"Grandad.." Luke whined, but the old man only gave a small, wrinkled smile,  
  
"Tell me about yourself, Ashton"

So Ashton did. Because if there was one thing that Ashton was good at, it was speaking about himself. He spoke about how he lived with his single mother and two step siblings, how drumming had been his passion ever since the age of six, as well as a variety of other instruments. He spoke about his slight struggle with his sexuality, how Luke lifted his mind and spirits, and how Luke Hemmings was his one and only. Because, if there was a second thing Ashton was good at, it was speaking about his love for Luke.  
He spied Jack and Ben teasing their younger brother whilst he blushed crimson, and when Ashton had finished impressing Celeste, and  his boyfriend's grandparents with his old-school music taste, he made his way back over to the blonde- who was now standing alone.  
  
"They like you" Luke said softly, and Ashton could see the fond in his eyes.  
  
"I like them too" He whispered, feeling as though if he rose his voice any higher, it might ruin the magic of the moment. He paused before "I like you."  
  
Luke blushed, turning to his boyfriend,  
"Well that's good, because I quite adore you too"  
  
Ashton laughed, looking over at Luke's family who were deep in conversation, before he turned back to the taller boy.  
"Would it be upmost atrocious for me to make out with you, whilst your family are here?"  
  
Luke rolled his eyes, a smile threatening to creep onto his pink lips, "Make out would be a bit.. derogatory. You can kiss me though"  
  
Ashton smiled brightly, a genuine, nerveless, smile, before leaning up and pressing his lips to Luke's. He fought himself to keep his tongue in his mouth, only concentrating on the way Luke's lips moved softly against his, his hand against Luke's neck, the other on his cheek, as both of Luke's rested on his hips-  
  
"Luke and Ashton sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes Love, then comes Marriage, then comes-"  
  
"Okay, okay Toby that's quite enough!" Liz shook her head, smiling apologetically at Ashton, whose entire face was red at being caught.  
  
The Hemmings family laughed at Toby's antics, and Ashton found himself joining in, feeling welcomed as well as blessed that his boyfriend had such an accepting family.

And just before it was time to go, Andy approached him, a smile on his face as he clasped a hand onto Ashton's shoulder,  
  
"You make my Lewi happy" he said softly "I trust you Ashton.  And I'm glad it's you that Luke got lucky with"  
  
Ashton smiled back, trying to mask the shock in his voice as he spoke,  
"I- thank you Mr Hemmings."  
  
And as Luke's father walked off, Ashton couldn't help but continue Toby's rhyme in his head,

_First comes Love, then comes Marriage, then comes a Baby in a teeny weeny carriage._


End file.
